Kakashi on Babysitting Duty
by Grimmjowlover314
Summary: Minato and Kushina need a much needed couples night, but who will watch their little toddler Naruto? Well, none other than Kakashi of course! But Kakashi isn't used to kids and Naruto is pretty shy around the masked ninja. So what's an awkward teen to do? (Gaiden Kakashi and Obito)


**A/N: This story was inspired from an ADORABLE picture I saw (the cover pic) and insomnia well not really. But be prepared for cuteness!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did this story would be a filler episode.**

Kakashi on Babysitting Duty

"Minato- sensei, is this really that important of a mission," Kakashi asked with his arms behind his head as he walked next to his blonde teacher.

Kakashi had just got back from a mission Rin and Obito for a daimyo. It was rather tiring and he wanted to go home and rest for a while. It was getting close to the winter and the weather was starting to change.

His teacher smiled, "Yes it surely is. Would you rather me send you on a mission with Obito and Gai again, Kakashi?"

The young silver head boy shuddered at the thought. Last time he, Gai, and Obito went on a mission together it was chaotic. Obito and Gai damn near got them killed, and they weren't even near their target yet.

"No thank," he said quickly.

"I didn't think so."

The two got to Minato and Kushina's apartment. Kakashi looked up at the building and to his teacher and raised a brow.

Kakashi asked, "Why are we at your apartment, Sensei?"

"Just come up and find out Kakashi," Minato sighed and mumbled, "why can't you have a cuter reaction like Obito…"

Kakashi glared, "What was that…?"

"Nothing!"

They walked in to Kushina bouncing a now sleeping Naruto. They boy was no longer a newborn infant and was now a happy toddler. Kushina looked up and smiled.

"Welcome home, honey!," she walked over pecking Minato on the cheek and turned to the silver hair teened patting him on the head, "and hey there Kakashi! Glad you could make it!"

"...Kushina-san," Kakashi nodded and gazed at the sleeping toddler. He had the same spiky blonde hair like his father and whisker birthmarks.

"So tiny…," he thought.

Kushina handed Naruto to Minato, "I'm going to go get ready."

As she walked out the room Minato motioned for Kakashi to sit down.

Kakashi finally asked, "So, what is my mission Minato-sensei?"

"I need you to babysit Naruto for a night while me and Kushina go on our honeymoon," Minato smiled at the boy.

"...Babysitting…?"

"Babysitting"

"Babysitting…?"

"Yes, babysitting…"

"I'm sorry, I still don't understand."

Minato face palmed, "Kakashi, you will be looking after Naruto while me and my wife go out for some much needed couple time."

"Are you sure you don't want Rin or maybe Obito to do it. They're much more better with kids than me," Kakashi asked as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

For some reason kids just couldn't warm up to the boy. On missions dealing with kids they would have to give them to Obito to play with since kids just flock to him.

Minato laughed and handed the sleeping Naruto to the boy who looked clueless as to what to do and smiled, "Trust me, Kakashi. You'll be alright."

Kushina walked back in with an overnight bag, "Alright, I'm ready."

She looked at Kakashi and took and deep breathe and said, "Okay, so he will wake up in a couple of hours. I already made his lunch and dinner, so all you have to do is warm it up. Make sure to play with him or he will start to pull something if you aren't paying attention, but that might not be the case since he still isn't used to strangers other than Jaraiya-sensei and the Third. So he might be shy around you. If he wants to go out his hat and coat are in his room in the closet. Oh, don't forget to put his mittens on. And have him in bed by 8 o' clock! Give him a bath and make sure he brushes his teeth. Am I forgetting something…."

Kakashi and Minato sweat dropped at the red headed woman as she pondered. They never did understand how she managed to give these long speeches on one breath.

Minato nervously raised his hand, "Honey...I think Kakashi gets the point will should be on our way."

"Oh, I remember now," She snapped and walked over to Kakashi and placed a hand on his shoulder with a menacing smile, "Don't make my baby cry. I will sense it."

Minato and Kakashi flinched.

"Scary...she is the Fourth's wife for a reason," Kakashi thought as he nodded frantically.

Minato paled, "Kushina…"

She yanked Minato from his placed and dragged him by the back of his Hokage jacket to the door. They turned and waved goodbye to the boys, "Good luck, kid!"

They slammed the door behind them leaving Kakashi staring at the young Uzumaki, who snuggled closer to the silver haired teen and let out a sigh.

"...I still don't have a clue how to do this," Kakashi sweat dropped.

He awkwardly walked Naruto to his room and placed him in his bed pulling a blanket decorated with kunai and shuriken over the boy. And looked for a stuffed animal to place next to the boy. He found a plushie of the Nine-Tails and placed it in the boy's arm. Naruto hugged the toy closer and placed his thumb in his mouth falling deeper into his nap.

Kakashi stared at the boy for a moment and walked out of the room and sat on the coach. He stared at the clock and though, "Kushina-san said he'd wake up in a couple of hours. I guess I can rest for a while as well…"

* * *

><p>Kakashi was awakened by a light tug of his pants. His eyes snapped open and he reached for a kunai, but was greeted by a pair of watery blue eyes.<p>

"Right, babysitting," Kakashi thought taking his hand off the kunai in his pouch.

"Where's Mama and Papa," Naruto asked with tears threatening to fall.

Kakashi paled remembering what Kushina told him and he quickly said, "They..um..uh...went to..uh...on an important mission!"

"Mission," the little one asked gazing at the teen curiously.

Kakashi grinned, "Uh..yeah. I'm Kakashi and I'm here to keep you company. Understand? Mama and Papa will be back tomorrow."

The toddler blinked and nodded sadly, "...Okay."

Kakashi thought, "What do I do now? Oh yeah, lunch!"

"Do you want to eat lunch. Mama made it especially for you," Kakashi smiled patting the boy on the head.

Naruto face lit up to the idea and he nodded his head smiling brightly. He followed Kakashi into the kitchen and stared at the boy as he fumbled around the kitchen looking for eating utensils and such for the boy. He heated the food up and turned to Naruto. Naruto made his way to the table and climbed into his chair.

Kakashi looked at the boy and raised a brow, "He sure isn't talkative. I heard from Jaraiya-sensei that his is always full of energy."

"What's wrong, Naruto? Do you not want to eat," Kakashi asked leaning back on the counter.

Naruto blushed and looked into his lap as he twiddled his thumbs.

Kakashi shrugged and turn to see the food was ready. He grabbed the plate without thinking about how hot it was.

"Ow," he yelled and dropped the plate causing a mess.

Naruto stared at the food on the floor and to Kakashi back to the food and back to Kakashi.

"Mama is going to be angry with you," he said shaking his head.

Kakashi sweat dropped and laughed nervously, "How about some Ramen?"

"Ramen," Naruto clapped excitedly as he jumped out of the chair.

Kakashi smiled, "You like ramen?"

"Yes," Naruto smiled excitedly.

Kakashi picked the toddler up, "Okay then let's get you ready to go out then. I know a great place for ramen."

As he carried the boy, Naruto looked at Kakashi's face curiously and reached out to touch his mask. Kakashi looked at the boy curiously as well.

"What?"

"Why you wear a mask inside," Naruto asked getting ready to pulled the mask down.

Kakashi grabbed his little hand and slowly pulled it away from his mask, "To look cool."

"Papa's cool without a mask," Naruto said cocking his head to the side.

Kakashi smiled, "But it gives me an air of mystery!"

"What's misterwe," Naruto asked pouting.

Kakashi chuckled and patted his head, "Don't worry about it, kid."

Naruto pouted cutely. They got the his room and Kakashi spotted his winter coat, hat, and scarf. They were themed after the Nine-Tail for some reason. The hat was the foxes ears and eyes and were slightly floppy, looking huge on the small boy. His coat was a light brown with dark brown pants and a beige scarf. Kakashi looked for his mittens and found a pair as orange as his hat with the Uzumaki Clan symbol on the center.

Naruto gazed up at Kakashi and his lack of winter clothing. He just had on his navy blue outfit that he often wore on missions and his matching arm warmers.

He put his arms up to be picked up and Kakashi did so and he asked, "Won't you get cold?"

"Hm," Kakashi looked at the young boy and to himself, "No, I'll be fine so don't worry."

Naruto shook his head, "But Mama always says if you no wear coat you get sick."

"That's why I wear my mask," Kakashi said while he carried the young boy out of the apartment.

The two made their way to Ichiraku's. As they walked on the busy street people would stop and bow at the toddler. He would shy away from their gazes and bury his face in Kakashi's chest embarrassed. Kakashi would just pat him on the head.

"YO KAKASHI!"

Kakashi sighed and turned to his green clad friend, "What is it Gai?"

Gai smiled and proclaimed, "Let's have a match! I will win this time for sure!"

"I'm a little busy at the moment, so no," Kakashi dead panned as Gai struck his epic pose.

Naruto giggled, "You're funny!"

Gai looked down at Naruto and patted him on the head, "Such youth! I didn't know you were going to be looking after Naruto-kun!"

"Trust me...I didn't either," Kakashi sighed as he kept walking.

Gai followed and asked, "Where are you two headed? Training?!"

"Gai, he's two…"

"Never too early to start training to be a ninja!"

"..." a angry tick mark appeared on Kakashi's head.

Kakashi set Naruto down for a moment, and turned to drop kick Gai sending him flying away. He turned back around to picked a confused Naruto back up and began walking again.

"Now I have a headache from the training crazed idiot…," He thought.

"Kakashi!"

He faced palmed and muttered, "Here comes another headache…"

Obito ran up to Kakashi and grinned, "What are you doing?"

"Obi-niicha," Naruto smiled reaching out for Obito.

Obito smiled and grabbed the boy spinning him in the air, "Naru-chan! How are you, lil' buddy? Have you been good?"

Naruto giggled and nodded, "Yes!"

"So adorable," Obito squealed and rubbed his cheek affectionately against the boy's.

Kakashi stared and thought, "What the hell am I witnessing?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were watching Naru-chan? I would have helped," Obito smiled at Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed, "For some reason Minato-sensei wanted me to do this on my own. I have no idea what he's trying to pull this time…"

Obito stared at his best friend and thought about it. He smiled and handed Naruto back to Kakashi as he thought, "I get what Minato-sensei is doing…"

The black haired boy grinned from ear to ear, "So where are you guys headed?"

"Ichiraku's"

"I'll come too."

"No one invited you"

"Well, I'm inviting myself"

"Go away, crybaby"

"Jerk, I'm staying!"

Kakashi sighed as they stopped in front of the ramen place. He walked in and sat Naruto down on a seat as he and Obito sat on either side of the boy.

Ichiraku appeared, "What would you boys like?"

"Ramen," Naruto beamed throwing his hands in the air.

They all smiled and placed their orders. As they waited for the food to come out Obito asked.

"Hey, Kakashi?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you think sensei gave you this mission," Obito smiled.

Kakashi shrugged, "Beats me. Why?"

"Haven't you been feeling lonely lately," Obito asked seriously looking at the silver haired teen.

Kakashi looked confused, "Huh, what do you mean?"

"Well, on our last few missions you seemed a little distant from everyone else," Obito said leaning on his hand playing with his chopsticks.

"Distant…," Kakashi asked staring at his friend curiously.

He thought back to the last few mission and he was a little moody and wanted to be by myself, but that was because _that_ day was coming up…

Obito looked at his friend thoughtfully and patted him on the back, "Don't think about it too much. Look here comes the food. Naru-chan are you ready to eat?"

The blonde nodded enthusiastically.

Obito helped Naruto feed himself, "Say ahhh~"

"Ah~," Naruto opened his mouth and ate the noodles.

Kakashi ate his ramen in peace. Naruto looked at him and his ramen.

He tugged Kakashi's arm. He looked down and Naruto smiled, "Ah~"

Kakashi looked at the boy and sighed opening his mouth, "Ah…"

Naruto placed the noodles in his mouth and smiled clapping.

Obito smiled, "Well isn't that just cute?"

"Shut up," Kakashi grumbled blushing slightly.

Obito poked him, "Aw you're embarrassed!"

"Do you want a Lightning Blade to the face," Kakashi asked with his sharingan flashing.

Obito eeped, "No!"

"I'm fiwnish," Naruto smiled at Obito and Kakashi.

"Good boy," Kakashi patted him on the head.

He placed the money on the counter and picked up the boy and waved Obito goodbye. They started to walk back home. Naruto noticed a park and pulled Kakashi's bang pointing to the playground.

"You wanna play at the park," Kakashi asked setting him down.

Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Okay, we can stay out for a few more minutes," Kakashi smiled.

He was starting to get used to the blonde. He wouldn't dare admit it out loud but he was pretty adorable. He sat down on the park bench and watched the little boy stand on top of the slide.

He waved, "Look! Look!"

"I'm looking," Kakashi smiled as the blonde slid down the slide. He clapped.

Naruto ran to do it again. It was really relaxing and Naruto ran up to Kakashi and tugged on his pants pointing to the swing.

"Push me!"

"Okay,okay I got it," Kakashi chuckled as Naruto dragged him to the swing.

He placed Naruto in the toddler seat and pushed the boy.

Naruto spread his arms out and yelled, "Weee~Higher!"

Kakashi smiled, "Okay!"

Kakashi couldn't help but think that this was very nice. It took his mind off of how the day was really supposed to go.

Naruto and Kakashi stayed at the park playing for almost two hours. Naruto started to yawn and rub his eyes.

"Okay, kid it's time to head back," Kakashi called for the boy.

Naruto turned around and started to make his way to Kakashi, when someone zoned past and grabbed the boy. Naruto screamed and it caught Kakashi's full attention. He turned around to see a man holding Naruto covering his mouth with his hand as the young boy struggled.

The man sneered at Kakashi and asked, "Are you Kakashi Hatake son of Sakumo Hatake?"

"Who are you," he said as he glared coldly at the man at the very mention of his father's name. He got ready to attack. He looked into the trees, "the rest of you can come out as well."

The man grinned evilly, "Who I am is not important, but we'll be taking the kid. Someone has a high price on his head."

Naruto bit the man's hand and reached for Kakashi as he cried, "Kaka-niicha!"

Kakashi's eyes widened.

"You little brat," the man yelled getting ready to slap the poor little boy.

Poor little Naruto flinched and squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the hit that never came. He opened his eyes to see silver hair.

"If you even point a finger at him or even breathe in his direction I will send you on a first class trip to hell," Kakashi held a kunai against the mans neck, threatening to cut his with one single breathe.

The man's eyes widened as he thought, "How the hell did he get over here so fast?!"

Kakashi gave the man a stony glare as he push the kunai further into his neck, "Now...hand the boy over, and I wouldn't kill you!"

The man gulped causing the kunai to break the skin and some blood to slide down his neck. The man handed Naruto to the murderous silver hair boy.

"Kaka-niicha," Naruto cried as he hugged Kakashi.

Kakashi patted him on the head and wiped the tears out of the boys eyes, "Listen, Naruto I want you to go hide while a take care of these bad guys. Make sure to close your eye and cover your ears, okay?"

Naruto nodded and ran to hide.

"If anyone even dares to go in his direction...you won't make it," Kakashi said coldly as three other men appeared from the trees.

They snickered, "Don't worry we won't go looking for him until we're done with you!"

"I'm going to be the one asking questions now, and if I don't like the answers," he slit the man's throat, not batting an eye as his body fell lifelessly to the ground. He glared at the rest, "You end up like him."

One of the men flinched and thought, "What the hell is this kid?"

"Now what do you want with Naruto," Kakashi asked with his sharingan blazing and an extremely murderous aura surrounding him.

"Our boss hired us to kidnap the kid for a ransom against the Fourth Hokage. He was hoping it would gain him power over the Leaf Village," one of the men grinned and charged at him, "but it doesn't matter seeing as you'll be dead so-"

He looked down to see a Chidori sticking out his chest. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as Kakashi yanked his arm out the corpse.

He looked up to the other two and coldly said, "I didn't like that answer."

He charged at the two but before he could get close grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him back. He turned around to see none other than Jiraiya.

"Kakashi...take it easy I'll handle the other two. Calm down," Jiraiya smiled letting his shirt go, "Go find Naruto."

Kakashi blinked at the Sannin and nodded taking a deep breath. He ran off in search for Naruto. Once he was out of sight Jiraiya turned to the two and cracked his knuckle.

"So you were sent to harm my adorable little godson," he glared.

One of the men stepped forward, "Yeah, what's it to you old man?"

"We have to leave," the other shivered staring at the man.

"Why should we," the other frowned.

"That's Jiraiya one of the Legendary Sannin! We will never win this fight," the man yelled taking off.

Jiraiya smirked and cracked his knuckles, "That is the only sensible thing you've said."

With that he attacked.

Kakashi looked around the forest looking for the young Uzumaki. He searched frantically, until he saw and brown cladded legs sticking out of the bushes. He grinned and walked over to the shivering little bush. He moved the bush to see Naruto with his eyes squeezed shut and hands over his ears with tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

He patted him on the head, "Naruto, it's okay now."

Naruto slowly opened one eye and hopped into the boys arms, "Kaka-niicha, I was so scared!"

"It's okay now. No one is going to hurt you," Kakashi smiled rubbing his head affectionately.

Naruto sniffed, "I love you Kaka-niicha!"

"I..love you too, Naruto," Kakashi hugged the boy close to him and stood up.

"Let's go, I have a surprise for you," Kakashi grinned.

They started their way back to the playground. When they got there the men were tied up with Jiraiya sitting on top on them smiling at the two.

"Jiraiya-jiisan," Naruto yelled and Kakashi put him down.

He opened his arms and grinned, "Naruto! Come here, my boy!"

Naruto ran and jumped into the man's arms. Jiraiya rubbed his cheek against the toddlers with tears streaming down his face, "My adorable godson always in such trouble. Good thing Kakashi was here to protect my little guy!"

"Jiraiya-jiisan is silly," Naruto giggled pinching Jiraiya's face.

Jiraiya handed him back to the Kakashi and patted him on the head, "Be a good boy and go back with Kakashi."

"'Kay!"

"And Kakashi, I'll handle these guys. Just take Naruto home and get some rest. If I know Kushina her Crying Senses are tingling and those two are already on their way back, and she'll want to handle these guys personally," Jiraiya laughed and poofed away.

Kakashi sweatdropped while pulling his mask down and looked at Naruto who was staring at the teen. Naruto held his hands out and grabbed his face.

"?"

"My hands are cold…," he said cutely.

Kakashi placed him on the ground and kneeled down. He grabbed his hands and started to rub them between his warming them up.

"It's because we've been out so long. We should head home and take a bath. It's been a long day," Kakashi sighed.

Naruto nodded.

* * *

><p>"Naruto, stop splashing the water like that," Kakashi said blocking the water.<p>

Naruto giggled as he thrashed around the tub. He picked up some on the bubbles and threw them in the air. Kakashi just sighed and laughed at the young boy. He was truly enjoying himself.

Kakashi grabbed the boy and smiled, "Okay, it's time to get out, kiddo. Let's go brush our teeth."

They two brushed their teeth and smiled at their reflections. Kakashi put on a pair of navy pants and sleeveless turtle neck and his mask. He put Naruto in a orange shirt and navy shorts. He put the boy on his shoulders.

"Let's eat dinner and watch a movie," Kakashi suggested walking into the living room.

Naruto grabbed his hair, "Let's eat ramen!"

"We can't eat ramen again. How about Mama's food?"

"Kaka-niicha won't drop it again?"

"Not this time! I'll be careful!"

"Okay, Mama's cooking then!"

Kakashi managed to heat up their food and serve it without dropping it. The two of them sat in front of the TV, and started watching a kid movie. When he was done eating Naruto got up to sit on Kakashi's lap. They two watched the movie until they fell asleep.

Kushina and Minato walked in later that night.

"We're back! My Crying Senses were tingling," Kushina said and smiled when she saw the two cuddled on the floor. She grabbed a blanket and draped it over them.

Minato smiled and patted the boys on their heads, "I see that they had fun today…"

"Yeah, it seems," Kushina said sitting in the loveseat, "I bet Kakashi forgot that today is the anniversary of his father's death."

Minato smiled as he moved a piece of hair out of his face, "That was the real mission...I just wanted him to see that he has people here that he can see as family. He can start to see Naruto as his own little brother. It will give a reason to live without thinking of the past and look forward to a happy future."

Kushina walked over to her husband and kissed him on the cheek, "So I guess that means I have another son to take care of."

They walked out the room and turned off the light behind them. Naruto and Kakashi smiled in their sleep.

Kakashi thought, "Family, huh...that's nice…"

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

"Okay, Naruto say goodbye to Kakashi and Papa. They have to go out on a mission for a couple of days," Kushina said to the young blonde standing next to her.

He pouted and grabbed Kakashi's and Minato's legs, "I don't want Kaka-niicha and Papa to leave!"

Kushina smiled, "They will be back. Don't you wanna send time with Mama?"

"No!"

A ticked mark formed on her head as her red hair started the resemble the Nine Tail's tails, "What was that?"

Kakashi bent over and smiled, "If you go with Kushina-san I'll come over later and play ball with you."

Naruto looked up, "Really?"

"Yep and Papa and Mama will too," Kakashi said patting him on his head.

Naruto thought about it and let their legs go and walked to his mother, "Okay, Mama let's go!"

Kushina and Minato sweat dropped, "That was surprisingly easier than usual…"

Minato and Kakashi waved goodbye and walked to meet with Rin and Obito.

Kakashi looked up at the sky and thought, "Yeah, a family is definitely nice."

**A/N: Well this was my random oneshot of the Uzumaki family if Minato, Kushina, were still alive, and Obito survived the boulder accident and stayed with the Leaf. Review, favorite, follow. You know the works.**


End file.
